Antes do Amanhecer
by WishMistress
Summary: Enquanto esperam pelos companheiros decidirem se os seguirão ou não contra Sephiroth, Cloud reflete sobre sua batalha e Tifa sobre seus sentimentos


Notas:  
  
- Final Fantasy VII, Cloud, Tifa e todos os outros são obra da Square... Eu sou só uma fã pobre que gostou bastante de jogar este maravilhoso RPG e agora quer homenagear a série ^.~  
  
- Contém spoilers!!! Recomenda-se a conclusão do segundo CD antes da leitura.  
  
- Sintam-se à vontade para comentar! Meu e-mail não está aí disponível à toa... ^.~  
  
*******  
  
  
  
*ANTES DO AMANHECER*  
  
por Mistress9*mis9_fics@hotmail.com *  
  
  
  
*******  
  
O céu noturno erguia-se sobre eles, mostrando as maravilhas da noite: as estrelas como pequenos pontinhos de luz, a grande lua de prata, a brisa suave que acariciava seus rostos delicadamente: era toda a tranquilidade do véu noturno, toda a beleza das horas em que toda a natureza adormecia pela espera do nascer da Grande Estrela, de mais um dia para todos do planeta, mais um entre milhões de outros que se seguiriam eternamente.  
  
Porém, uma esfera avermelhada que tornava o céu bem mais claro do que de costume estava ali para mostrar que aqueles dias podiam não ser tão eternos quanto imaginavam: era o Meteor, a maldita magia de Sephiroth conjurada para eliminar toda a vida do Planeta. Dependia apenas deles lutar, afinal a ShinRa, grande empresa mundial, tinha seus próprios interesses a manter e nunca se interessou em algo que não fosse seu lucro máximo. Se o planeta estava em colapso, se Sephiroth existia, se a energia Mako era roubada sem pudor e o desequilíbrio chegara, era tudo por culpa da gana desenfreada da ShinRa por lucros e poder.  
  
Mas do que adiantava culpar a grande corporação por todos os males? Isso não os afastaria, muito pelo contrário: perderiam tempo lamentando-se por tudo o que já havia sido feito e talvez a missão que cabia a eles e unicamente a eles não pudesse ser cumprida caso houvesse hesitação: derrotar Sephiroth e conjurar Holy, a magia que anularia Meteor.   
  
E era justamente para que todos tivessem certeza de que esta era a luta definitiva, a luta de suas vidas, que tivessem uma real razão para voltar que os dois jovens estavam ali sob o Firmamento adormecido: esperavam pela resposta dos companheiros, se eles realmente estavam dispostos a arriscar a vida pelo mesmo ideal, pela mesma luta.  
  
Pelo menos ao que dizia respeito ao jovem de cabelos loiros espetados e que não conseguia nem em momentos de folga separar-se de sua arma e despir-se de sua armadura, a certeza não podia ser mais absoluta: não era exatamente o fim do mundo o seu estímulo, mas um sentimento crescente desde um dia há cinco anos atrás quando literalmente todo o seu passado virara cinzas: queria vingar-se de Sephiroth. Ele destruíra sua cidade-natal, matara sua mãe e todas aquelas pessoas com quem convivera na infância... Fizera com que ele e seu grande amigo Zack fossem capturados e servissem de experimento para a ShinRa... Manipulara suas memórias, fizera-o acreditar em coisas que não condiziam com a realidade... E, principalmente, estava fazendo com que o mundo entrasse em colapso, tanto por suas ações quanto pelas reações da ShinRa, agora fragilizada graças à ação de seu grupo de amigos e matara uma das criaturas mais puras, doces e fortes que já existiram sobre o mundo.   
  
Aeris. A última Cetra, a única capaz de parar Meteor, a vendedora de flores frágil perseguida pelos Turks, agentes secretos da ShinRa que era, na verdade, uma das pessoas com a maior força de espírito que já conhecera. Ela não temeu Sephiroth, Jenova, a morte: após tomar consciência de sua missão, tornara-a sua própria vida, dedicando-se de corpo, alma e espírito a ela... Por que ela precisou ser sacrificada por Sephiroth? Aquela que, mais do que qualquer outro, tinha uma esperança pura e sincera nos olhos, o brilho da vida pulsava em seu interior de uma maneira ímpar.   
  
- No que está pensando, Cloud?  
  
O jovem de cabelos loiros e espetados esteve por aquele tempo todo olhando diretamente para as estrelas, porém a voz de sua amiga de infância que estava deitada ao seu lado aquele tempo todo fez com que ele se virasse, apenas para fitar aqueles grandes olhos castanho-avermelhados olhando para os seus.  
  
- Em tudo o que nos trouxe até aqui e agora, Tifa.  
  
A garota suspirou longamente, enquanto colocava as mãos fechadas sob a cabeça, como se fossem um travesseiro improvisado, antes de deitar-se de lado, encarando seu amigo de infância, seu querido Cloud. Se estava ali, se aquela luta fazia algum sentido, era porque não podia abandoná-lo, pelo menos não naquela hora. Tinha de cuidar dele, tinha a obrigação de cuidar dele. Não fora assim quando ele caíra catatônico após os fatos que sucederam à Reunião? Não fora ela quem o salvara de seu conflito existencial, que mostrara a ele os fatos do passado? E ele não prometera protegê-la, quando crianças? Estava na hora de retribuir a promessa, de cuidar dele, de estar ao lado dele.   
  
Cloud sentou-se na grama, na mesma posição em que estava quando saíra da Highwind muitos minutos atrás e trocara algumas palavras com Tifa, antes de perder o olhar nas estrelas e sua atenção em um mar de pensamentos. Sabia que a amiga queria conversar e estava pronto para ouvi-la, afinal queria conversar um pouco também, quem sabe aliviar-se da tensão de que o tempo de enfrentar Sephiroth estava chegando e a oportunidade de tentarem parar ou não o curso de Meteor.  
  
Porém, seus pensamentos estavam voltados para os companheiros que foram para casa despedir-se, encontrar uma razão para lutar. Será que compartilhariam alguma, será que para eles haveria um sentido para lutar? Como gostaria de ter seus amigos perto de si naquele momento, como gostaria de estar com todos aqueles que o ajudaram naquele percurso, que sofreram tantas privações e perigos por ele, por Aeris, pelo planeta. Será que voltariam? Será que poderia contar novamente com seu amigo Barret, com a mistura de infância e maturidade de Red XIII, com a rabugice de Cid, com os conselhos e piadas de Cait Sith, ou melhor, Reeve, com a alegria de Yuffie, com os mistérios que cercavam Vincent?  
  
- Eles vão voltar, Cloud... Além disso nunca se esqueça de que estou aqui e não pretendo ir embora.  
  
Cloud arregalou os olhos e fitou a companheira com espanto. Como ela podia saber no que estava pensando naquele momento? Sempre ouvira dizer que a percepção feminina era grande, mas não imaginava que chegava a esse ponto!  
  
- Também estou preocupada com eles, mas do fundo do coração, isso é o que eu acho.  
  
- Tifa... Eu tenho de perguntar uma coisa, mas espero que não se sinta ofendida: por que está aqui agora com tanta certeza?  
  
- Porque eu não posso te abandonar.  
  
- Por quê?- Cloud disse segurando-a levemente pelos ombros, deitando-se ao seu lado para que seus olhos não escapassem dos olhos dela.  
  
A bela Tifa suspirou longamente, enquanto um pensamento sobre o quanto o amigo era lerdo por não ter percebido seus motivos até a presente data lhe ocorria. Porém, não era nisso que deveria pensar, mas em toda a situação, em todos os acontecimentos que a levaram a estar deitada ao lado dele naquela noite. Essa podia ser sua última chance de dizer aquilo que por todos esses anos guardara em seu coração.  
  
- Lembra quando estávamos em Golden Saucer, passeando naquela roda-gigante, e eu disse que precisava te dizer uma coisa, mas acabei por não dizer nada?  
  
- Claro que lembro...  
  
- Pois era isso o que eu queria dizer. Se estou com você, se tudo acontece por você, é porque só com você minha vida faz algum sentido, é porque só estando ao seu lado me completo. Se tudo isso está acontecendo, se não tenho a menor dúvida que meu lugar é ao seu lado, te ajudando na luta contra Sephiroth, é por isso... Cloud, eu não posso viver sem você. Cloud... - A garota treinada em artes marciais que se tornara perita em batalhas, a bela mulher capaz de gerar paixões ao mínimo olhar, a verdadeira fortaleza para lutas e desejos tinha mais medo daqueles olhos azuis que a observavam com uma imensa curiosidade do que de qualquer outra coisa já acontecida em sua vida, de qualquer situação que já enfrentar.  
  
- Cloud... Eu te amo... - Disse, por fim.  
  
O ex-SOLDIER olhava para sua amiga com espanto, ainda absorvendo todas as palavras ditas por ela, e entendendo seu significado após alguns instantes de choque inicial. Tifa sentia o rosto arder, a respiração acelerar e uma dor que não sabia definir: estava com medo da reação de seu amigo de infância, de qual seria sua resposta. Os instantes em que Cloud ficou em silêncio para ela pareceram eras, porém ele tomou a palavra:  
  
- Tifa... Eu gostaria tanto de te dar uma resposta feliz, de dizer-lhe coisas belas, porém não posso fazer nada disso, pelo menos não agora.  
  
Os olhos da lutadora encheram-se de lágrimas e suas forças não foram o bastante para segurá-las, fazendo com que milhares de pequenos cristais escorressem por seu rosto e caíssem no solo. Seus sentimentos não eram suficientemente claros? Cloud não podia fazer nada, não tinha reação, não podia responder-lhe usando palavras afetuosas?  
  
- É por causa dela, não é? Não pode esquecê-la! - Tifa disse em uma entonação de raiva enquanto se levantava, ainda com lágrimas abundantes.  
  
- Não há nenhuma garota, Tifa... E se você está se referindo a Aeris, está sendo injusta, mas não deixa de ter razão, porém não pelos motivos que está pensando... Não quero pensar em nada que não seja a batalha de amanhã, em enfrentar Sephiroth e conseguir libertar Holy, parando com todo este sofrimento de uma vez por todas! Quero honrar sua memória, fazer com que não tenha morrido em vão, garantir que todos aqueles sonhos de futuro não tenham sido apenas esperanças sem sentido... Você mesma disse que ela era, de nós todos, quem mais depositava esperanças no futuro; então esse seria o presente que poderíamos dar a ela, a honraria à sua memória: fazer com que o nosso futuro exista.  
  
Tifa continuava a chorar, enquanto Cloud levantava-se sem que ela percebesse. Todo o seu sofrimento, todas as palavras que queria ter dito por todos os anos, todas as saudades que sentira nos cinco anos de separação: tudo se juntava com a frustração de não ter seus sentimentos correspondidos, de não ter ouvido nenhuma palavra de carinho.  
  
- Eu sei... Tantas coisas são mais importantes do que eu, o que meus sentimentos importam agora? Temos Sephiroth a derrotar, Meteor para parar, então o que a pequena e insignificante Tifa significaria agora, se é que algum dia ela significou alguma coisa? Eu sou só um pequeno pedaço de nada perto de Sephiroth e todos os problemas, apenas um detalhe! Como se você...  
  
As palavras de Tifa se interromperam ao sentir que estava sendo envolvida pelos braços fortes de Cloud, que afastava uma mecha de seu cabelo castanho de cima de sua orelha e sussurrava:  
  
- E quem disse que você não é importante para mim? Você acha que eu te protegeria se não fosse importante, que eu teria prometido cuidar sempre de você, como eu o fiz até aqui, se não fosse importante? Que não encheu meu coração de orgulho e confiança quando disse que sua escolha já estava feita, que iria lutar porque não podia me abandonar agora? Que não te acho a mulher mais linda deste mundo, como sempre achei?  
  
Cloud acariciava de leve o rosto de sua amiga, enquanto seus lábios buscavam os dela. A jovem sentiu-se arrebatada quando os lábios do amigo se encontraram com os seus e o beijo, quente, doce e profundamente esperado, finalmente se consumou. Era como se não existisse mais terra ou céu, apenas os dois e seus sentimentos: era como se todo o universo se resumisse a aquele carinho, como se toda a sua vida tivesse valido a pena apenas por aquele momento.  
  
E para Cloud não era muito diferente... Porém, teve de se afastar, apenas para ver a amiga ainda de olhos fechados e levando os dedos aos lábios, apenas para sentir que fora real, que não fora apenas sua imaginação ou um sonho...  
  
- Tifa... Se não posso te dizer palavras doces, se não posso te dar uma resposta, é porque não sei o que acontecerá no dia de amanhã, não sei se no final dele estarei ou estaremos vivos, o que poderá acontecer... Por isso, não quero que nossos corações sofram mais do que já irão, que a batalha contra Sephiroth ocupe todas as nossas forças. Por isso, quando este dia tiver terminado, então você terá sua resposta...  
  
- Esta pode ser nossa última noite, Cloud... Então gostaria de propôr que esquecêssemos que haverá um amanhã... Seja meu, pelo menos até o amanhecer...  
  
Tifa aproximou-se de seu amado, beijando-o com força e paixão. O que importava se no dia seguinte teriam a batalha de suas vidas naquele momento? Queria apenas senti-lo, mostrar a ele seu amor, seus desejos... Queria apenas ser dele, e que ele fosse seu; para ela o resto já não tinha importância, não naquele momento...   
  
E era como se as estrelas brilhassem com uma intensidade ainda maior para festejar o casal que estava junto, pelo menos até antes do amanhecer, naquela terra...  
  
***  
  
Pre-reader e correções gramaticais pelo Corredor X (subprodutodorock@yahoo.com.br)  
  
Obrigada! =***  
  
*escrito entre 01 e 06/10/2003 ^^  
  
E respeitem os direitos autorais, se eu ver esse texto copiado e sem os devidos créditos vou ficar MUITO puta. E quem copiou vai se arrepender de ter nascido, não duvide disso ¬¬X   
  
Espero que tenham gostado ^^  
  
E acredito que tenha ocorrido BASTANTE coisa naquela noite para Tifa ter ficado tão nervosa quando Barret e Cid disseram que viram tudo... hehehehehe XD  
  
Comentem! Comentem! Comentem!  
  
mis9_fics@hotmail.com 


End file.
